


scars

by Pretzelsticks



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Scars, So much sweetness you’ll rot your teeth honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzelsticks/pseuds/Pretzelsticks
Summary: they've been having this conversation since 2009, but maybe this is the time scott can change her mind.





	scars

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea how tessa feels about her scars. i don’t even know if they’re still visible as i’ve only ever seen them in one photo and it was super old. but i sort of have a thing for scars (and a thing for tessa), and this came out of it.
> 
> also, i’m not a writer. i’ve never written creatively ever, only papers/essays/etc. never thought my first foray into creative writing would be rpf, but what can you do, these two ruined me. this is just a short, random little one shot that wrote itself in my head as i tried to write a paper last night. i have literally no idea if it's any good. tessa, you beautiful loser, if you’re reading this, i strongly suggest you turn back now.
> 
> please don’t judge the screwy timeline, in my head in this, they got together around the time they decided to come back to competition.

It happens one evening after a particularly tiring practice. They’re prepping for their comeback and her legs are sore — not in the way they used to be, thank goodness — sore from being underworked for two years and from getting back into shape. The sun is low in the sky, casting shadows around her Montreal apartment. She’s wearing pajama shorts and one of his t-shirts, lying on the couch with her legs in his lap, and he’s nicely giving her a massage, starting with her feet and working his way up. His hands barely make it to her shins before they pause, running lightly over the slight indentations in her legs, and she tenses.

“Scott, you know I don’t—”

But before she can say anything else, he’s kneeling on the floor and leaning his head down, pressing his lips to the faint red lines on her legs. Tessa squirms a bit, both because the skin is a little bit more sensitive there and because of her discomfort with him giving extra attention to that particular area that he knows she hates. 

After all, they’ve been having this conversation since 2009. 

_She’s sitting on the bench outside Arctic Edge, waiting for him after a long practice, and wearing leggings in the dead heat of a Michigan summer. Scott sees her sweating in the bright afternoon sun and laughs._

_“T, why are you wearing leggings? It’s like a million degrees out here.”_

_Tessa just turns her head and grimaces, absently reaching down to massage her shins where it usually hurts._

_“What, you don’t want people to see your scars? That’s crazy, they’re just scars. They’re kinda cool, actually. And you're gonna get heat stroke with those leggings on in this weather.”_

_They aren’t just scars, though, and they’re definitely not cool. They’re a reminder of her failure, of holding Scott back. Of the losses that are on her when she just can’t give 100% every time. They’re an ugly red, marring her otherwise perfect porcelain skin, and she can’t stand looking at them. Can’t stand other people staring at them when she wears a dress to an event or throws on shorts to run to the grocery store. Can’t stand other skaters looking at her with a mixture of pity and hope they try to hide._

_She ignores his comments and grabs her skate bag, walking to his car._

_“Come on, let’s go home.”_

It comes up again a few years later, after she’s had another terrifying surgery, and she finally starts to skate again without debilitating pain.

_“Tess, come on,” he pleads, “They’re barely even visible anymore, and if it bothers you that much I’m sure they can Photoshop them out.”_

_She doesn’t know why he cares so much, anyway. It’s not like he’s going to be in the photos with her. It’s a big opportunity for her — how has she, Tessa Virtue, managed to snag a sponsorship? — but she has to wear skirts and shorts in the photos and she’s just not sure if she’s ready for that yet, for all the world to see them._

_But Scott looks so hopeful, so proud of her, that she has to say yes. He comes with her to the shoot, and though she has to turn away when she sees the previews of a full body shot, she notices that he never once flinches, and his smile lights up the room as he looks at the photos, whether they include her legs or not._

She looks down at him as he stays kneeling on the floor, looking at her adoringly.

“These,” he says, punctuating every few words with a kiss on her legs, “are beautiful.” Kiss. “You are strong.” Kiss. “And resilient.” Kiss. “And these scars brought you back to the ice.” Kiss. “And to me.”

Tessa sighs, her head falling back against the armrest of the couch, and gives in, trying to let herself believe him and enjoy the attention. She may have gotten more used to the scars over the years, but she still doesn’t have to like them.

“Plus, they’re kinda hot, baby,” Scott murmurs, mouth still on her.

She picks her head up and looks at him in disbelief, but she knows he’s telling the truth. That he truly believes that the lines marking her perfect skin make her even more beautiful. 

Scott licks up the line on her left leg, bringing his eyes up to meet Tessa’s, and she inhales sharply. Maybe this isn’t so bad. She can feel her body start to relax and react to the attention, her back arching ever so slightly, and she feels a familiar ache settle somewhere north of where his hands currently are.

Scott smirks knowingly, moving his right hand up between her legs as he continues to lavish attention on her shins.

“So sensitive,” he whispers.

Tessa moans softly and grabs for his hair as his hand starts to work between her legs over her shorts.

The scars really are more sensitive than she realized, and before long she’s breathing heavily, focusing on the lips and tongue and - ah, yes, teeth - on her legs and the hand that’s now worked its way into her underwear. From the way Scott’s breathing against her, she can tell it’s affecting him also, and when she glances down she sees him getting hard already, purely from his ministrations on her scars and feeling the wetness between her legs. 

She comes quickly after that, gasping, with his fingers inside her and his tongue tracing up one of her scars.

As she comes down, Scott holds her on the couch, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear how much he loves her, _all_ of her, and — “god, baby, you’re so perfect.”

She hums and nuzzles him back, relishing in his touch, and his words, and the way her body still buzzes a little bit.

If this is how Scott wants to get her to love her scars, she guesses she can get used to it.


End file.
